Sometimes I wish I could take everything back
by writer161991
Summary: It was never supposed to be like this. She never wanted this to happen to him. He never deserved any of this. And sometimes she wishes she could take back everything she said to him. She would do anything to have him back in her life. MiaOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Sometimes I wish I could take it all back

**Chapter One: Sometimes I wish I could take it all back**

**Summary: It was never supposed to be like this. She never wanted this to happen to him. He never deserved any of this. And sometimes she wishes she could take back everything she said to him. She would do anything to have him back in her life. MiaOC. My friend and I thought there wasn't enough Mia centered fics out there. Now on with the story. :D**

**A year earlier**

He left. I wasn't supposed to go after him. He wasn't supposed be home either. But he was. I wasn't supposed to go either. I wasn't supposed to tell him I was in love with him. I was supposed to do the exact opposite of what Haley told me to do. I wasn't supposed to look in his eyes. His normal cool and calm Brown eyes weren't so cool and calm this time.I was not supposed to go. Sometimes I wish I could take back that moment. He wasn't supposed look so broken and lost. He eyes weren't supposed to be filled with sadness and heartache. And I remember why I hated seeing him leave.

He left with the guy I hated the most, he left my questions unanswered and left me with a broken heart. I called everyday for the past year and all I've gotten is his voice mail. It has been weeks since he left and all I do is think about is the fact that he left and all I end up doing is thinking about if had done something different, and all these what ifs could my head making things harder than they already are.

**A year and six months and three days and 4 hours and 36 minutes later**

So what is the first thing I say?

"I miss you." That was all I could manage.

"Mia what are you doing here?" He asks.

It sounds so harsh and rude. He's hurting. I can tell. I always could tell when something bad happened to him. Something happened. And the only thing I could have been thinking of is how much I missed being able to hang out with him and how much I missed him. How much I needed him with me on that bus. How much I wanted him there holding me when I fall to sleep. He used to just watch me. Haley told me one time.

"I wanted to tell you I miss you and why did you just leave me?" I say trying my hardest to hold back the tears.

I can feel the tears starting to spill over my eyes to the outside. He just stands there and looks at me. He wants to tell me but he feels he can't.

"Mia…" He starts but quickly grabs me and pulls me into his arms.

I start to cry. It feels like it should be raining. But there is no rain. There is only sunshine and a cloudless day. The tears are streaming down my face. My head is buried in his chest. Yet he still doesn't answer my question. He only keeps repeating it is going to be okay over and over again. I don't care if it is going to be okay as long as he is holding me. I start to pull away.

His sweet innocent blue eyes look at me. His eyes search mine for something I can't place. I know he sees it because next thing I know he is dragging me inside his house.

I took a look around. I know we are in the living room. I see the coffee table filled with legal-looking envelopes and a few remotes. I see a television and a few video game consoles. I see him looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing is wrong." He says sitting down on the couch.

I go and sit down next to him. I feel the awkwardness creeping up among us.

Mike stares at me. I see it out of him staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Why did you leave?" I ask letting my body sink into the couch.

"Because things got to be too much. And sure Jason, you, and I have been friends for as long as I can remember but when you told me all that stuff I freaked out. Jason thought it would be best if I left you alone for awhile. And Mia I really think you need to leave." Mike says not looking at me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you need to go back to your life and live your life without me." Mike says refusing to look at me.

I get up and go to the computer desk. There is always a pen and paper there. I quickly scribble down my cell number and Haley's number. He may need his cousin. Then I walk away. I can feel his eyes on me. I can tell he is trying to memorize every little detail about me. I don't look back at him. I don't want to see that look on his face.

**Author's note: I had a lot of help from Brucas224. She wrote some of this too. And she is helping me with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**Chapter Two:**

_Flashback_

_I dial the number I know so well. I just wanted to know what to do. Was I asking too much? I didn't think I was. I memorized the number and what I was going to tell her. This was my best friend's cousin I was dealing with. By family obligation she had to tell him. But she is also my friend. She would have battle of doing what is right and trying to protect me. So I called Haley. I was scared. Haley noticed but kept her mouth shut._

"_Hello." I hear her say._

_I want to hang up but I can't. I won't._

"_Hi Haley it's me. Mia." I say nervously. _

"_Hi what's up?" She asked._

"…_not much other than the fact that I may be in love with a friend." I say trying to hint to her._

"_Oh." She says sensing I want to talk about._

"_Would I know them?" Haley asks and I can tell she's smirking._

"_Yeah you do. Mike." I say._

"_I sense you want advice on what to do." Haley says louder than necessary._

_I hear Jamie asking who it is. Haley simply replies an old friend. Nathan then asks would I know them. She says no. This is the normal background conversation whenever I call._

"_You could tell him. It wouldn't hurt. And maybe he has a right to know. He does. It is your call. And please don't tell him I gave you advice. He hates it when I give you advice." She says quickly._

"_Ok. But Haley can we like actually talk about this?" I ask cautiously._

"_Sure. What about tomorrow?" She asks._

"_Not a problem." I say._

"_Okay so will meet you at the river court?" Haley asks._

"_Yeah." I say._

_**The Next Day**_

_I'm sitting on the bleachers and no Haley yet. It is only four thirty. She said four thirty. I am not freaking out. I am not going to freak out on Haley. She has a kid. Jamie looks like Luke too. Okay focus Mia._

"_Hi." Haley says coming out of nowhere._

"_Hey." I say._

"_Okay Mia. You want to make this awkward?" Haley asked sitting down on the bleachers next to me._

"_No. But Mike is your cousin." I say looking at her._

"_And from what you told me yesterday you are in love with him." Haley says._

"_I know Haley." I say._

"_I'm okay with it. Is that what you're worried about?" Haley asks me with this look on her face._

"_Yes and no. I just don't know what to do." I say._

"_Well you could tell him." Haley suggested._

"_I can't. What if he doesn't feel the same…there are too many what ifs." I say._

"_Mia you have to take some risks in your life." Haley says._

"_I know. But I am afraid. And rise above the fear." I say getting up and leaving._

"_See ya." She calls out._

_I wave back at her._

_End of Flashback_

It was a simple memory that has been plaguing my mind for weeks. Haley said that after she found out what Mike did she wished she never would have given me the advice. She said that if she would have known I was going to take it she would have told me to keep my mouth shut. But Haley didn't know I was going to tell him anyways. She didn't and she felt so bad. I stopped talking to her. Haley thought that I needed space and she gave me that space. We never really got around to talking about when I was recording the album. Neither one of us did.

Peyton didn't even notice the familiarity between our conversations. Peyton did not notice a thing. It bothers me at times. Sometimes I wish Peyton would notice the awkwardness between Haley and me at times. Others I wish she wasn't there at all. I just want to have a real conversation with Haley. But Peyton always comes in when I feel like we may actually have a real conversation. I mean Peyton is great and all but… I don't know.

I never really told Haley what happened. I mean she does know and she was mad at mike. But we have never really talked about it. I really wouldn't mind talking to her about it but we never got a chance.

_Flashback_

_**Mike's House**_

_I'm walking up to his house. I told myself I could do this. I wasn't going to freak out. I mean why should I freak out. I mean Haley is okay with me being in love with Mike. There is no reason to be afraid. Haley said so. Haley's word is law. Its Haley's cousin. She is probably freaking out. Huh? Maybe I shouldn't have gone to his cousin for advice…_

_I'm a block away. I can do this. He may feel the same. But if he doesn't like me like that I will not cry…in front of him. I see the familiar house. The house with the blue paint and black door. I walked here thousands of times. All I have to do is go up the stairs and knock three times. Take a deep breath. He's opening the door._

"_Hey what's up?" Mike asked with this sweet smile on his face._

"_Nothing much just wanted to see what you were doing and if you had time to take a walk and talk about some stuff?" Mia asked figuring she could play it out for a little longer and to calm herself down a bit_

_**The Park**_

"_So what did you want to talk about?" Mike asked_

"_Well we have been friends since as long as I can remember; you have always helped me out, you always take care of me. I always loved the fact that I could always talk to you about anything but since this whole singing thing with Jason, then you keep blowing me off for him and I feel like you don't want to be friends with me anymore." Mia said putting it all on the line._

"_Mia I would never not want to be friends with you, I love being the person you can come to talk about anything, and I also love the fact that you care enough to save me from all of this. You know you can get so caught up in something you forget the things that matter the most in your world. That's what you mean to me Mia I will always care about you know matter what. And our friendship will never change." Mike saying thank you and explaining that their friendship will never change._

"_Well I think what I am about to tell you might ruin our friendship or make it stronger." Mia said with a bit of fear in her voice_

"_What is it Mia?" Mike asked with concern evident in his eyes and voice._

"_For a while know I have been having these feelings and kept pushing them away to the point that I can't anymore, and I need to confront them." Mia said_

"_So who's this guy, what's his name and do I know him?" Mike asked_

"_Well his name starts with an M and he is standing right beside me!" Mia said nervously_

"_Yo...u…You…You …like me?" Mike said not believing what she just said._

"_Ya and have for awhile now" Mia said_

"_Oh…umm I got to go…bye!" Mike said and left in a hurry_

_**Two weeks later**_

_Ring, ring _

"_Hello" Mia asked_

"_Hey it's me can we meet somewhere?" Mike asked_

"_Um…ya sure. How does Starbucks sound?" Mia asked_

"_Good. I'll meet you there in 10?" Mike asked_

"_Ya. Okay bye." Mia said and started getting ready._

_**Starbucks**_

"_Hey" Mike said as he saw his best friend coming to him._

"_Hey" Mia said with this fake smile plastered on her face. _

"_So what did you want to meet me for?" Mia asked._

"_Well I wanted to say sorry for just running off. But Mia I was shocked and just needed time and I came to the conclusion that I used to feel like that but that was years ago and I thought it would pass and it did and I don't want this to change anything but I think it is" Mike said quickly._

"_Oh well Okay know I have my answer so I guess this is goodbye since your leaving soon right?" Mia asked trying not to let Mike see her cry. _

"_Ya my mom and dad are packing up as we talk." Mike said_

"_I can't believe that your dad got a new job well I guess that good" Mia said_

"_Ya I guess" Mike said._

"_So I guess bye" Mia said. _

"_Ya bye" Mike said and left._

_That was the last I saw of him._

_End of flashback._

"Mia!" Mark yells.

"Yes Mark?" I ask rather groggily.

"You have to eat something." Mark says handing me a bowl of cereal.

"Um…do I want to eat this?" I ask looking at him.

"You've been asleep for three hours and you mumble a lot." He says.

All it was Concern. That is all anyone these days. So what if I had not eaten anything in a couple of days? Didn't realize it was against the law to feel bad. Sorry people.

I eat the cereal or whatever it is. It doesn't taste too bad.

"Sorry Mark." I say.

"It's okay. Mia. Who's Mike?" He asks.

"An old friend." I answer bitterly.

Just as I say that I reveice a text message.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chapter three

Mike's POV

Mia thinks I never cared about her. It was in her eyes. It was there. She seriously thought I never cared about her. How could I not care about her? I've always cared about her. That is why when she left I went to Jason. I mean I thought the guy would understand and I never should have gone to him. I should have called Haley. She would have told me to stay and think about how I really felt about Mia. I went to Jason and He told me to leave. He told me that she just needed some space. She only needed time to think. I went with my parents. And I've missed her every minute of everyday since I left. But how can I tell her that?

I mean Jason and I did keep in contact but he dated Mia. He took her from me…I can't believe he dated her? He made her promises he would never be able to keep. Jason tried to protect her and all but he never loved her. He never would love her. He cared about her but he could never love her. I was supposed be her everything for life. I was for awhile.

"Where's the paper?" I ask out loud.

I go over to the computer desk and hope it is still there. I grab the paper after moving a notebook. While I am looking for the paper I remember a time when she was dating Jason and he left her crying and she asked me what she did wrong and saying stuff that didn't make sense. After that she pulled me into a kiss then left crying.

I quickly dial the number written on the paper. I've never not known what to do. I've always been able to make things better for her and I will. I just need Haley's help. She always knows what to do.

It's a number I should have remembered days ago. It brings back a memory. A memory I tried so hard to forget. I never told Jason. And Jason never bothered asking what Mia and I talked about. It was their last fight. Or as Jason calls it, the fight that ended the relationship. Jason and Mia just got into a huge fight. They were an on again off again couple. I had no idea what the fight was over. Haley always told me I was jealous. And I hate it when Haley is right. I had to be jealous of Jason. That he gets to kiss her whenever he wants. That he can tell her she's beautiful without getting weird glances shot your way. And he can tell her he loves her without a second glance. He can tell her all of that and I can't because people will start to think that I am in love with her. And maybe I am in love with her…but who's to know other than me?

Flashback

I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yell.

I know who it is. Its three knocks. It is a slow and cautious knock. I defined it as Mia's knock years ago.

I get up to greet her. I only expect her to be happy. She just got off a date with Jason. I told her to tell me the details. Jason tells me them anyways. He always go on and on about the kisses. HE describes them in such detail. And every single time I get the urge to punch him. I can't place why. Haley once said it was jealously. I told her was being protective of Mia because Mia is my best friend. She only responds with a laugh.

"Mike. Jason and I had a fight." Mia says nearly in tears.

"About?" I asks going over to her.

**Flashback**

_I hear a knock at the door._

"_Come in!" I yell._

_I know who it is. Its three knocks. It is a slow and cautious knock. I defined it as Mia's knock years ago. _

_I get up to greet her. I only expect her to be happy. She just got off a date with Jason. I told her to tell me the details. Jason tells me them anyways. He always go on and on about the kisses. He describes them in such detail. And every single time I get the urge to punch him. I can't place why. Haley once said it was jealously. I told her was being protective of Mia because Mia is my best friend. She only responds with a laugh._

"_Mike, Jason and I had a fight." Mia says nearly in tears._

"_About?" I asks going over to her._

"_I got mad at him for never paying any attention to me and never treating me right. Then he called me selfish. I said I wasn't being selfish. All I want do is spend time with my boyfriend, then he says he doesn't need to spend all his time with me. I am not important. Then I asked him why are we even together. He said we were done. After that I left and came here" Mia said crying._

"_Oh Mia I am really sorry but you know he can be an ass" I said._

_I think how he can say things like that to her. I would never treat her like that if we were together but wait why am I thinking like this I gave up my chance to be with her when I told her my feelings for her had passed last week._

"_I know and I think I am finally done with him I __can't__ keep going back to him when he apologizes and gives me speeches that he will change because he doesn't" Mia said still crying_

"_Well good you need to move on from him, you should have never got involved with him like I told you not to" I said trying to be nice._

"_Ya your right" Mia said and slowly stopped crying._

"_Were you lying before when you said that your feelings for me passed or were you just trying not to hurt me because you never had any?" Mia asked_

_Wow here is my chance but do I really want her to think I am lying thinking I am just saying it because she hurt or because she's my friend, I don't know what to say. I quickly make up my choice._

"_No I wasn't lying. I had feelings for you and still do but I thought I wouldn't act on them since I was leaving and I knew that it would kill us both not to see each other so ya" I said trying to explain to her and hoping she would catch my drift._

"_Oh okay well I got to go thanks for the talk" Mia said absorbing the information._

_I can see the wheels turning in her head. _

_On her way out she turned back and kissed me not a peck on the cheek but a full on lip lock. I was shocked but liked it and thought this is it. Right when I was going to kiss her back she pulled away and left crying. _

_I went after her calling her name but she was ignoring me. When I finally caught up to her I pulled her into a very passionate kiss that lasted more than two minutes. After that she pulled away and asked me what I was doing, I said I was kissing her and she asked why. I answered because I've always wanted to. Then we went back to my place to talk. She fell asleep on the couch. I went and got here blanket. She grabbed my arm when I went to leave. She asked when I was leaving. Another two days I told her. I see the sadness in her eyes and run to get a teddy bear for her. Then the next morning we started talking and then she started asking me why all of a sudden I feel this way .She starts to get the wrong idea and I try to stop her but it's no use. She leaves with the stupid teddy bear. I sit on the couch and think about anything._

_End of Flashback_

See it was a simple memory. But I couldn't forget. I kissed her. I liked it. I really did. And I left her. Alone. All by herself. And I told myself I wasn't going to look back. I made my decision.

"Hello…Hello…?" A male voice asked.

"Oh…sorry. Um its Haley's cousin calling. May I speak to her or is she busy?" I ask recognizing the voice as Nathan.

"She's not busy. Just give me a minute." He says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Hello." Haley says happily.

"Haley. I miss her." I say.

"Ha. I knew it. Who?" Haley says excitedly.

"Mia and you made a bet on Mia and me?" I ask her.

"Well yeah. Lucas said you wouldn't miss Mia and he totally owes me fifty bucks now. Not the point. But c'mon you at least told her?" She says.

"No." I say.

"Why?" She asks and I can hear the desperation in her voice.

"Because she is my best friend and I am not supposed be in love with her. And you got to promise not to tell her." I say quickly.

"Fine. I promise. She stills has the teddy bear if that makes you feel any better. Mia named him Todd." Haley says.

"Okay. But do you know how she feels about me?" I asked.

Haley laughed.

"What?" I ask.

"She still feels the same. I can guarantee you that she still feels the same." She says.

"I have to go. Love ya." I say.

"I hate you." Haley says.

"And people wonder why I don't like love." I say.

She hangs up.

I walk around the house. I forget about everything that has happened in the last three days. The fact that my parents once again left me here alone. That probably wouldn't even notice I was away if the school didn't call. I remember them saying that the only way to succeed in this world was to have a good education Michael.

"Where the hell is my phone?" I yell angrily.

I see it on the couch. I go to the couch and grab it. I punch in the numbers written on the paper.

I wonder what I want to say. I know what I want to say. I want her to know I'm in love with her, that I miss her and I need her. But I'm putting my heart on the line and I'm scared. I don't like fear. I want the teddy bear back. She should have brought that with her.

**I need to see you, I have to meet me at the coffee house in 2 days**

**Mike xoxoxoxo**

I sit back down on the couch. I put my phone down. I wait for her to text me back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Mia's Pov

How could he do this to me? Right when I start to feel like I can get over the guy, he comes right back into my life. He doesn't even consider what this could do to me. How potential dangerous he really is to me? I mean sure he knows on some levels but still. God the kid pisses me off sometimes.

"Mia?" Mark asks waving a hand in front of me.

"Yeah." I ask looking at him.

"We have three days in San Diego." Mark says getting off the bus.

I look at my phone. It would be so easy to yes. But what if I got hurt again? I mean who the hell would pick up the pieces? Peyton would. Then I would have explain it all to her. And I don't want to do that. That means Peyton finds out about Haley's family. And that's Haley's call not mine.

_Mike_

_Can we make it today? That little coffee shop down from starbucks?_

It's his call. He can wait or he can accept. It is all up to him. Not me.

My phone starts to vibrate.

_Okay. Right now good?_

I start to leave. But I stop. I go back and grab my notebook.

"Mia where are you going?" Someone asks me.

"Meeting an old friend. Be back later." I say.

"Hey Mike." I say sitting down after walking the streets of San Diego.

He offers me a small smile.

"I'm here. I don't really know why." I say returning the small.

"Because I needed to talk to you and tell you everything." Mike says running his hands through his shaggy brown hair.

"What did you want to tell me?" I ask looking at his eyes.

"That no matter how hard I try to forget about you. I really can't. You aren't easy to forget." Mike says looking anywhere but at me.

"Okay." I say trying not to look at him.

"Mia." He starts to say.

"No." I say looking at him.

"There is only one thing that is going to happen. We are both going to get hurt." I say.

"Why is it always like that?" He asks.

His voice is so unnaturally calm. It reminds me of Haley's voice. Right before she gets mad. They both keep it even and cool. It reminds me of the calm before the storm.

"I don't know." I say looking out the window.

The person I see there is the last person I expect. And he looks pissed. I feel Mike's hand cover mine.

**Jason's POV**

What the hell is she doing with him? I get the fact that there friends but coffee. Why? So Mike can tell Mia how he feels about her? Look at the way she looks at him. Look she hasn't gotten over him. I thought she did. But then again I have been wrong before about these two. They look so comfortable. And so at peace with the world.

I take a deep breath and walk into the shop.

"Mia." I say.

She looks up at me in shock. Mike takes his hand away from hers.

"Jason." She says after a few minutes.

"Let's go." I say roughly.

I see Mike tense up and can't help but smirk at him.

"What?" Mia asks looking at me like I'm crazy.

"We are going." I say grabbing her by the arm.

"Let go Jason." Mia says once we're out of the café.

I let go. I lean into kiss her. She backs away from me quickly.

"Mia?" I ask.

"Jason we are done. We have been done for a while." She says evenly.

"I thought we were taking a break. And we were back together." I say.

"No. Jason. You and I are done. Finished. Fin. Done. No more." Mia says walking away.

"What?" I say grabbing her arm.

"Jason. _We aren't dating_." She says stressing the sentence.

"Why? Because of Mike? He's a loser. A nobody." I say angrily.

"Let go of my arm." She says trying to get me to let go.

"No." I say.

I never even saw Mike come out of the café. I just saw him throw a punch at me. And boy could that prick throw a punch.

"What the Hell?" I yelled getting ready to hit him.

Mia must have gotten out of the way because she would have gotten hit. All I knew Mike had me bet.

"Mike." I said threateningly.

"I dare you." He says through clenched teeth.

"Don't ever go near Mia again. And if she ever says let go. You better let go." He says looking me right in the eye.

"Okay." I say.

He lets go of me. I nearly fall to ground.

_**Mike's Pov**_

I never meant for Jason to fall to the ground. It just I let him go and well he fell. It just sort of happened. He just slumped against the wall. And the look on Mia's face told me I was going to get hell. And well normally when that look was on Mia's face I did get hell.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Mia yelled at me once we were... I don't know were we are.

"I was thinking you told him to let you go and he didn't. So i decided to help." I said.

"I do not need you to take care of me!" Mia yells at me.

"Okay. I won't next time." I say getting ready to leave.

"Bye." I saw after a few awakard minutes of silence.

I go to leave. I walk for a few minutes before i hear footsteps. It feels like she's going to grab my arm or hand. So I turn around and there she is. She runs right into me. She nearly falls but I catch her.

"Don't. Leave." She says.  
"Why?" I ask.

"Because...I love you...still." She mumbles.

She was on the verge of crying. I don't want to do this but i have to. I reach out. I pull her into my arms. She nesstles her head against my shoulder.

Author's Note: This one took longer than i wanted. So hope you like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

**Mia's POV**

"Mike?" I say after a few minutes.

"Yeah." He says pushing back from me a little.

"What's going on?"I ask.

"I don't know." He says.

"One of us should Mike." I say pulling away from him.

"But we don't." Mike says.

"I know one thing. I still love you." I say looking down at my feet.

"Dido." Mike says.

"What?" I ask looking at him.

"I love you too." He says with this stupid girn on his face.

"Okay." I say.

"We can't do this here. Can we?" He asks sitting down on the curb.

"I know. But in Tree Hill we can." I say sitting down next to him.

"Yeah. And Haley wants me there." Mike says sarcastially.

"She does miss you." I say grabbing his hand.

"Fine. But if I move there we have to make sure people know we are best friends before anything." Mike says.

"Okay." I say.

"Okay. So it's settled. I'm moving to Tree Hill. Whether or not I want ."Mike says.

"So. I have to go and get back to the tour." I say letting go of his hand.

"Okay." He says rubbing the back of his hands.

**Three Months Later**

**Haley's POV**

You know there better be a good reason for me having to show up at a train station. I mean if I am only here because of Mia and her stupid idea for a prank...I'm going to be mad. Very mad at her.

"Haley." Someone says from behind me.

"Mike." I say turning around.

He was fifiteen when he left. He barely had hair. He had cut it right off before he left. He had a buzz cut. And he was shorter. And thinner. Now Michael decides to have a growth spurt. He's taller. He has more hair. Shaggy hair now. And he has an edge to him.

"How's it going?" Mike asks enciricling me in a hug.

"Good." I say.

"I've been better." He says letting go of me.

"Mia is at the studio." I say walking to the car as he grabs his bag.

"So has Mia metioned anything about me?" Mike asks.

"Nope. Other then that you and her made a promise." I say unlocking the car door.

"Okay." Mike says.

"Do you love her?" I ask.

"Yes." He answers looking out the window.

"Okay." I say.

The rest of the ride was silent 'til we got to my house.

"Nathan. This is Mike." I say when we enter the house.

"Hey. Mike..I'm Nathan." Nathan says.

Mike looks Nathan up and down.

"I don't like you." He says.

"Okay." Nathan says looking at me with this expresion.

I only offer him a smile.

I hate Michael.

"And this is Jamie." I say as soon as see Jamie come down the stairs.

"Hey." Mike says looking down at him.

"Hey." Jamie says looking up at him.

"Does Mia know you're here?" Jamie asks after a few arkward minutes of silence.

"Not that I know of." Mike says.

"Go find her." I say going to the couch.

"Fine." He says going dropping the duffel bag on the ground in front of Nathan's feet.

Mike walks out the door.

"Just great." I mutter under my breath.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Nathan asks sitting down next to me.

"He doesn't like anyone. He doesn't put up with any bs." I say sighing.

"Okay." Nathan says.

I get up and grab his duffel bag and put into his new room.

**Mike's POV**

All we need is one thing to get us into a better mood. Sometimes we just need to laugh. Other times we need to take things seriously. Sometimes we need to talk to our best friend. So maybe that's why I always go to Mia. I always end up at her doorstep.

"Give me a minute." Mia calls.

"Hey." I say once she opens the door.

"Mike. What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Haley told me to find you." I say.

"You found me!" She says with a smile.

"I know. I am not exactly sure what we are supposed to talk about." I say looking at her.

"I still love you. I don't think that's going to change anytime soon." Mia says.

"Good. It is rather helpful since I am in love with you and all." I say walking in.

"Good to know. But shouldn't this be harder?" Mia says closing the front door.

"Maybe. But we already told each other. Did we not?" Mike asks.

"Yes." Mia says sitting down on a chair in the kitchen.

"Okay." I say.

"So are we dating?" Mia asks after a minute.

"I'm alright with the idea of dating you. On one condition. You're alright dating me." I say looking at her.

"I love you." Mia says walking over and kissing me.


End file.
